This is directed to systems and methods for reminding a user about workout goals. In particular, this is directed to systems and methods for reminding a user about workout goals spanning multiple workouts.
Some electronic devices can monitor a user's workout activity. For example, an electronic device may monitor a user's workout activity by receiving inputs from one or more sensors (e.g., a sensor incorporated into the device or an external sensor coupled with the device). Traditional electronic devices may provide one or more workout indicators when the user is performing a workout. For example, an electronic device may provide one or more workout indicators representing the user's current rate of motion (e.g., pace) or physiological state (e.g., heart rate) when a user is performing a workout. In another example, some traditional electronic devices may monitor a user over the course of a workout and provide one or more workout indicators based on the user's progress towards completing the workout (e.g., time remaining or distance remaining).